Dis mon nom
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Subaru fuit Yui depuis...Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais Yui est bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pour public averti (pas de lemon).
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Miki-fiction

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient aux créateurs de Diabolik Lovers, rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le scénario.

**Note :** La première fic française sur pairing si je ne me trompe pas...Donc voilà, je me fais plaisir avec ce petit texte écrit en à peine vingts minutes, qui met à l'honneur mon frère préféré Subaru, et l'héroïne détesté (par moi), Yui.

Allongé tranquillement sur le toit du manoir, Subaru ferma ses yeux noirs, offrant son visage pâle aux éclats de la lune. Les mains appuyées contre les tuiles, son corps est entièrement détendu. Un soupire lui échappe, mélancoliquement.

« Subaru-kun ? »

Aussitôt il se tendit. Et se retrouva debout juste en face de Yui, son visage à deux centimètres du sien, figé dans une expression de colère. Ses poings sont serrés et tendus le long de son corps, prêts à frapper.

« Su...Subaru-kun ! » bafouilla la blonde, surprise par son rapprochement soudain.

Le vampire pencha sa tête en arrière et se laissa tomber sur les tuiles. Yui se baissa vers lui, appuyant ses mains sur le rebord de sa fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit. Elle était debout sur une chaise, et son échelle improvisée était plus que bancale. Pourtant elle n'hésita pas à se placer en équilibre précaire face au comportement du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Ça va, Subaru-kun ?

-Très bien. Va t-en.

-Mais...Subaru-kun...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien.

-Subaru-kun.

-Arrête de répéter mon prénom ! » cria soudain le vampire, disparaissant pour réapparaître loin d'elle, à l'extrémité du toit.

Yui se figa, cherchant à comprendre. Elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Tous les vampires ont...Oui, tous. Pour soi-disant voir si... ils étaient compatibles avec elle. Même Shû. Même Ayato. Tous. Y compris Subaru, qui depuis évitait soigneusement sa présence, ce qui était fort facile pour lui avec ses pouvoirs. Il était le seul à faire cela. Les autres la traitait exactement comme avant, même si il y avait parfois des...des sous-entendus douteux. Elle, elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais avait malgré tout tendance à être plus tendue en leur présence. Et elle n'était que rarement seule...

« Subaru-kun...Je...Je te comprends pas...Subaru-kun, explique-moi...Je...Les autres ne...Pourquoi toi tu...

-Tais-toi ! »

Le poing du vampire venait de briser quelques tuiles, alors qu'il plaquait sa main sur sa bouche en apparaissant soudainement devant elle. Ses longs doigts, collés sur son visage, la gêne et malgré elle elle se sentit rougir. Les yeux de Subaru se fixèrent automatiquement sur sa gorge blanche, que l'afflut de sang rendait légèrement rosée.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter...de répéter mon prénom.

-Mais Subaru-kun...Je veux juste comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien comprendre, rentre à l'intérieur et laisse-moi. »

Une nouvelle fois, il disparaît et l'aperçoit, d'en haut, dans les jardins. La vitesse de déplacements des vampires la surprendra toujours. Bien décidée à obtenir des explications, la blondinette quitta sa chambre et fila à tout allure dans les couloirs. Elle sortit de la maison et s'approcha des jardins.

« Ne me suis pas. Ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Mais l'avertissement n'eut aucun effet sur elle, qui marchait doucement, cherchant des yeux le vampire aux cheveux blancs. Elle trouva finalement, planté en plein milieu du marché.

« N'écoute-tu donc jamais ?

-Je veux savoir, Subaru-kun...Je veux savoir. Subaru-kun... »

Le dernier « Subaru-Kun » est émit d'un ton plaintif, avec une petite grimace d'apitoiement. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre la blonde se retrouva plaqué sur le sol, le poids du vampire au dessus d'elle. Ses mains étaient glissés sur sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne rencontre trop brutalement la terre, et son visage était juste au niveau de son cou.

« Subaru-kun qu'est-ce...

-Dis-le encore.

-Dire quoi ?

-Mon nom, dis-le encore, gémit presque le vampire.

-Su...Subaru-kun...murmure la blonde sans trop comprendre.

-Encore.

-Subaru...Subaru-kun ! »

Son cri était sans aucun dû aux crocs du vampire soudainement plantés dans la chair tendre de son cou. Il passa une main au niveau de sa veste, qu'il écarta et déboutonna son chemisier violemment, arrachant certains boutons au passage.

« Subaru-kun... » gémit franchement Yui.

Le vampire glissa ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge, palpant avec force la chair douce, jouant avec ses tétons. L'humaine soupira de plaisir, gesticule légèrement, à la recherche d'un contact plus important. Subaru ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps, et brusquement la pris dans ses bras, sans arrêter de boire goulûment le délicieux liquide qui emplit ses veines.

Yui atterrit en douceur dans des draps qu'elle sait être de soie, dormant dedans chaque soir. Alors, elle se laissa faire, consciente de s'abandonner dans l'étreinte glaciale d'un démon, de s'offrir au pire, et de jouer avec sa vie.

« Subaru-kun... »

Elle était vivante. Le vampire ne lui avait certes pas laissé de répit, elle était courbaturé de partout et presque couverte de morsures, mais elle était vivante. Elle rêvait, et murmurait ce prénom dans ces rêves, avec sa voix d'enfant, avec ce ton menant à l'outrage, ce ton...

« Dors petite humaine...Un jour, ta voix aurait bien trop de pouvoir sur moi...Dors, je veille.

-Subaru-kun...continua la blondinette dans son sommeil.

-Et, arrête de prononcer mon nom...de manière aussi sensuelle si tu veux pouvoir continuer à dormir... »

La blonde ne s'arrêta pas. Mais il la laissa dormir, ne se lassant pas d'entendre d'entendre les syllabes de son nom roulaient sur la langue de l'humaine, s'échappant de sa bouche dans un court souffle. Il l'aime. Et même si elle n'était qu'une humaine, il savait qu'un jour elle le comprendra. Alors, espérons juste qu'elle continuera de l'appeler.

**Fin.**

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Miki-fiction

**Rating** : T

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient aux créateurs de Diabolik Lovers, rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le scénario.

**Note** : Une "petite" suite, qui sera divisé en plusieurs parties (je dirais deux ou trois, pas plus.)

* * *

**Guilty Yoru** : Trop de compliments, tu me tues...Raah, merci ! (Au passage, j'aime le « Oh my Jashin » )

**Marie1224** : Je pense pas que j'écrirais une autre histoire sur Diabolik Lovers (à moins d'avoir une inspiration soudaine, peut-être après la sortie de la saison 2). Et merci, ça me fait tellement plaisir.

**Inconnue **: Voici, la petite suite. Pourrais-tu te donner un pseudo la prochaine fois, ma chère ? (ou mon cher d'ailleurs...) Que je sache à qui je m'adresse un minimum. Et merwi.

* * *

Les éclats du soleil percèrent à travers les rideaux de la chambre, éclairant le visage pâle de la blondinette allongée dans le lit. Doucement, elle entrouvrit les yeux, hésitant à quitter ses doux rêves. Subaru lui avait semblé tellement...tellement tendre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit comme ça, et tout le temps, si possible. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rester éternellement coucher...Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant sa chambre baignée dans la lumière du soleil.

« Enfin réveillée. »

Yui eut un bref sursaut, et se tourna brusquement vers la présence près d'elle. Il était assis sur le rebord du lit, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon noir, ses cheveux cachant légèrement son visage. Elle resta un instant stupéfaite. Ce...C'était bien Subaru, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, hier... ?

« Subaru-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Aurais-tu préféré que je sois absent à ton réveil ? »

Il y avait dans sa voix, une colère mal contenue, que la blondinette pouvait comprendre. Sans doute, aurait-elle réagi de la même manière si elle avait été à sa place. Alors, elle repoussa les couvertures, et se déplaça, de manière à laisser une place au vampire. Il haussa les sourcils en la voyant faire, ayant visiblement du mal à comprendre avec la différence entre ses paroles et ses actes...

« Viens, Subaru-kun. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra, et se glissa près d'elle, sous le drap. Alors, elle se colla contre lui, et passa un de ses bras en travers de son torse, frissonnant au contact de sa peau froide contre la sienne. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était vêtue en tout et pour tout...du drap. Un brusque rougissement monta à ses joues, et elle cacha son visage, contre Subaru.

« Je...Non, je suis contente que tu sois là.

-Alors pourquoi cet accueil ? Tu ne semblais pas ravie de me voir.

-Je croyais que...Enfin, c'est stupide, excuse-moi, Subaru-kun.

-Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ?

-Ben...Je croyais...Je croyais qu'hier n'était que...douce torture. Et que ce matin, tu en profiterais pour me ridiculiser, comme tu le fais parfois.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te blessait à ce point. Laito se moque de toi tout le temps et tu ne dis rien.

-Laito me fait peur. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, un frisson courut le long de son échine. Le vampire l'attira alors un peu plus contre lui et passa ses bras autour d'elle, la plaçant ainsi dans un cocon protecteur.

« Ce n'est pas stupide, Yui.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Vous m'avez tous donné un surnom.

-Nous considérons tous que tu nous appartiens.

-Donc, pour vous, c'est normal, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je ne veux pas appartenir aux autres. Laito est effrayant, Kanato est plutôt...gentil mais assez...particulier, Reiji est trop sérieux, Shû trop...enfin, c'est Shû quoi et Ayato est juste trop pervers, et trop...possessif.

-Je suis possessif, effrayant, particulier, sérieux, pervers, froid et tu peux encore en rajouter d'autres.

-Non. Tu es Subaru, le silencieux, le solitaire, dont le cœur est bien caché...Mais tu dois être l'un des seuls à m'avoir adressé un mot gentil, ici. »

Le vampire ne répondit pas, comme si il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait penser ça, et la blondinette ne chercha pas à poursuivre la conversation. Elle était bien là, entre ses bras. Malheureusement, Subaru du la quitter peu après, puisqu'il avait des choses à faire. Ainsi, la blonde passa la journée seule, à éviter les autres vampires, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée.

Elle discuta un petit moment avec Kanato, de ses poupées, et sur la mort, comme souvent des sujets insolites, mais si...habituels pour le triplé.

Les cours, qui avaient lieu de nuit, bien sûr, arrivèrent bien trop tôt aux yeux de Yui, qui se hâta d'enfiler son uniforme et de rejoindre les frères Sakamaki dans la limousine. Elle s'assit, au bout de la banquette, et Subaru se déplaça exprès pour être près d'elle, coupant Ayato, qui voulait faire de même.

« ...Subaru, que fais-tu ? Demanda Reiji.

-Je prends ma place.

-Près d'elle ? Fit Shû, sans ouvrir ses yeux, qu'il gardait résolument fermés, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

-Oui, rétorqua le vampire et sa voix ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.

-Elle est à moi » siffla Ayato.

Cette fois, le vampire aux cheveux blancs ne répondit rien et lança un regard à la blondinette. Elle se leva la tête, et murmura :

« Je ne suis pas à toi, Ayato-kun.

-Tu es toute à moi, planche à pain.

-Je suis à Subaru. Et tu n'y peux plus rien à présent.

-...Est-elle en train de dire que tu réclames l'exclusivité sur sa personne ? Sur son sang ? Fit Reiji, la mine sérieuse.

-Oui.

-Elle n'as plus grand-chose d'exclusif, la cocotte... » ricana Laito.

Pour Yui, la silhouette de Subaru devient brusquement imprécise. Il se déplaça tellement rapidement qu'elle ne le vit plus clairement, et quand il fut de nouveau parfaitement visible, il était penché au dessus de son demi-frère, un poing serré enfoncé dans la carroresserie de la limousine, et son autre main enserrait la gorge du roux.

« Subaru-kun ! Lâche-le ! » s'écria Yui en voyant cela.

Le vampire hésita. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on traite ainsi la blondinette. Alors, il pencha la tête de son demi-frère en arrière et planta violemment ses crocs dans sa gorge. Il ne but pas son sang, se contentant d'arracher la peau, et de laisser une grande marque de morsure sur la gorge de Laito, qui se débattait, tentant en vain de repousser le blanc. Mais ce fut vain.

Yui se leva et tira le vampire en arrière pour l'arracher à son demi-frère. Les frères Sakamaki se lévèrent à leur tour, Ayato et Kanato entourant leur triplé, comme protecteurs.

« Subaru, Laito, ça suffit fit Reiji sa voix parfaitement calme, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! S'écria Ayato qui essayait de nettoyer la gorge ensanglantée de Laito.

-Je m'en fiche. Nous n'avons plus le temps de nous battre. Nous sommes arrivés à l'école. Ayato, Shû et Kanato, emmenez Laito et nettoyez-le...Il faut aussi qu'il se nourisse. Yui, Subaru et moi allons en cours. Nous règlerons ça à la maison.»

Pour une fois, tous obtempèrent sans trop de protestations. Laito pendait misérablement aux bras de ses frères, tel une poupée décharnée, et il semblait...comme évanoui, même si ces yeux étaient grands ouverts.

Subaru, récupéra le bras de Yui, et sans douceur aucune, l'entraîna en dehors du véhicule. Ils se séparèrent devant la salle de classe de la blondinette. Sans un mot, juste un regard.

L'humaine restait assez choquée du « combat » dans la voiture, et les cours lui parurent sans grand intérêt.

Heureusement, quelques heures plus tard, c'était fini. La blondinette rejoignit la limousine devant l'école, mais contrairement à d'habitude, aucuns des frères Sakamaki n'était présent à l'intérieur. Un mot par contre, était posé sur l'un des sièges.

« _Nous sommes déjà rentrés. Rentre toi aussi, et va directement dans ta chambre._

_Reiji._ »


End file.
